


Ikaw, Ako, Bukas [English Version]

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [9]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020), Pearl Next Door (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Along with the sound of the bell ringing is the sound of a heart being crushed.✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦Where Cairo left the man he loved and returned when the time was right.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro, Pearl Gatdula/Alex Aguirre
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 8
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Ikaw, Ako, Bukas [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ikaw, Ako, Bukas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478780) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27). 



> The English translation of the story’s title is “You, Me, Tomorrow.” The songs’ lyrics will be translated into English.

It’s hard to fall in love at the wrong time

Why did I just found someone like you

I wish I had known you before

I wish it was then when the heart was still free to love

The sound of the church bell can be heard throughout the town. Luxury cars were slowly arriving one by one. The aisle to the altar is decorated with colorful flowers. The bride and the grooms’ relatives and friends socialize with each other.

Cairo sat quietly near the door. His eyes were looking for the figure of the man he loves. He smiled when he saw it. His lover is very handsome in his white Barong Tagalog.* Gavreel’s loud laughter echoed in his mind. His voice was the only sound he could hear. He couldn’t help but cry, which he also quickly wiped away. His loved one is getting married, just not to him.

* **_Barong Tagalog_ ** _is an embroidered long-sleeved formal shirt for men and a national dress of the Philippines (Wikipedia)._

I’ll just love you tomorrow

Simultaneously with the freedom of our hearts

I’ll just love you tomorrow

Gavreel stood in front of the altar. His lips were smiling, but his eyes were full of bitterness. He stared at the place near the door. If you look at him, you would think that he can no longer wait for the arrival of the woman he’s going to marry. In fact, he’s missing the person who is sitting near the door.

He could not remember what happened next. All he remembers was that he said the vows he wanted to say to Cairo and kissed the lips of the woman in front of him while the sweetness of his lover’s lips was on his mind. When he glanced at the whereabouts of his loved one, Cairo’s not there anymore.

His heart was full of pleading that he could be forgiven. _Cairo. I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t fight for you. If tomorrow is ours, I want us to be together again._

* * *

And now, you are there

I can’t describe what I’m feeling

I am ready for eternity

I won’t lead you on, I won’t hurt you

_Forty years later…_

Gavreel sensed a man sat next to him. He was currently in the park near the house where he now lives alone. His children have their own family and only visited on special occasions.

“Forty years. It’s been a long time since I last saw you,” he said while turning his head to look at the other man.

“There was a small smile playing on Cairo’s lips. “I have returned. How are you? I heard that Pearl was gone. I offer you my condolences.”

“Thank you.” Gavreel’s eyes stared at Cairo’s face, studying every wrinkle, and painting them into his mind. “Pearl missed you. We missed you.”

“Pearl has always been very kind. I do not regret leaving you with her.”

“She blamed herself every day. She said that if she had not been there, we might still be together. Until the day of her death, I tried to force her to understand that even though she was not the one I married, there were other women on my mom’s list. I am forever grateful that she was chosen and became the mother of our children.” His tears slowly flowed.

Cairo hugged Gavreel. “And I’m thankful that she took care of you for me.” The tears that had been forming under his eyes eventually flowed down his cheeks. “Forgive me for leaving. I’m sorry that I was unable to tell her that I took great care of Alex for her.”

Gavreel gently pushed Cairo away, so he could see the other’s face. “You married Alex?”

Cairo nodded. “I promised myself that I would take care of the people who are important to Pearl because I know that she’ll take care of you. Gavreel, even if I married her for you at first, I learned to give her a part of my heart. Until the end of her life, she has been important to me.”

“I understand.” Gavreel agrees. “They’re very brave. Cairo, the women in our lives deserved to be loved and cared for. I am grateful that they became part of our lives.”

From then until now

From now until the end

You and I

“But Cairo, I think they are both happy in heaven now.” Gavreel stared into his eyes that are now swollen from crying. “Don’t you think it’s the right time for me to freely show and make you feel my love for you?

Cairo smiled. “What do you think, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that were used:  
> 1\. Bukas na lang kita mamahalin ni Lani Misalucha  
> 2\. Ikaw at Ako ni Moira Dela Torre at Jason Marvin
> 
> Hi! Thank you for reading this story. Although it wasn't stated, the first scene happened in the late 1970s to early 1980s.


End file.
